bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Dance
"Last Dance" is a song by BIGBANG, and the second track in the studio album MADE. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 영원할 줄 알았던 사랑도 저물고 이젠 그 흔한 친구마저 떠나가네요 나이가 들어서 나 어른이 되나 봐요 왜 이렇게 불안할까 사람들은 오늘도 과거에 머물고 세상은 나 없이도 잘 돌아가네요 아직은 어려서 나 철이 안 드나 봐요 왜 이렇게 바보 같을까 아무것도 없이 그저 행복해하던 때가 엊그제 같은데 그래 너무 멀리 와버렸어 난 기억이 안 나 모든 게 처음이라 서툴고 설레이기만 해 그 시절 기억들이 아직도 꿈만 같은데 난 지금 어디로 가는지 나는 이 노랠 부르며 너에게 돌아갈 거야 아름다웠던 그댈 다시 볼 수 있다면 너와 이 노랠 들으며 마지막 춤을 출 거야 이 순간을 기억해 언제까지라도 Just one last dance 희미한 불빛이 되어 별들 사이로 너 또한 이 별이 되어 손짓하네요 혼자가 되어서 나 외로워 보이나요 왜 이렇게 눈물이 날까 아무것도 없이 그저 행복해하던 때가 엊그제 같은데 그래 너무 멀리 와버렸어 난 기억이 안 나 모든 게 처음이라 서툴고 설레이기만 해 그 시절 기억들이 아직도 꿈만 같은데 난 지금 어디에 있는지 나는 이 노랠 부르며 너에게 돌아갈 거야 아름다웠던 그댈 다시 볼 수 있다면 너와 이 노랠 들으며 마지막 춤을 출 거야 이 순간을 기억해 언제까지라도 Just one last dance 음악은 계속해서 흐르고 여기 너를 기다리고 있는 나에게 기회를 줘 제발 단 한 번만 부디 약속할게 그리 길지는 않을 테니 나는 이 노랠 부르며 나는 이 노랠 부르며 너에게 돌아갈 거야 아름다웠던 그댈 다시 볼 수 있다면 너와 이 노랠 들으며 마지막 춤을 출 거야 이 순간을 기억해 언제까지라도 Just one last dance 너와 손을 잡고 춤을 추던 어젯밤 찬란히 빛이 나는 아름다운 One last smile 빨주노초 알 수 없던 황홀경 내가 보고 느끼던 세상과는 안 어울려 너와 손을 잡고 춤을 추던 어젯밤 찬란히 빛이 나는 아름다운 One last smile 빨주노초 알 수 없던 황홀경 내가 보고 느끼던 세상과는 안 어울려 |-|Romanization= yeongweonhal jul aratdeon sarangdo jeomulgo ijen geu heunhan chingumajeo tteonaganeyo naiga deureoseo na eoreuni doena bwayo wae ireoke buranalkka saramdeureun oneuldo gwageoe meomulgo sesangeun na eopshido jal doraganeyo ajigeun eoryeoseo na cheori an deuna bwayo wae ireoke babo gateulkka amugeotdo eopshi geujeo haengbokhaehadeon ttaega eotgeuje gateunde geurae neomu meolli wabeoryeosseo nan gieogi an na modeun ge cheoeumira seotulgo seolleigiman hae geu shijeol gieokdeuri ajikdo kkumman gateunde nan jigeum eodiro ganeunji naneun i norael bureumyeo neoege doragal geoya areumdaweotdeon geudael dashi bol su itdamyeon neowa i norael deureumyeo majimak chumeul chul geoya i sunganeul gieokhae eonjekkajirado Just one last dance himihan bulbichi doeeo byeoldeul sairo neo ttohan i byeori doeeo sonjishaneyo honjaga doeeoseo na oeroweo boinayo wae ireoke nunmuri nalkka amugeotdfo eopshi geujeo haengbokhaehadeon ttaega eotgeuje gateunde geurae neomu meolli wabeoryeosseo nan gieogi an na modeun ge cheoeumira seotulgo seolleigiman hae geu shijeol gieokdeuri ajikdo kkumman gateunde nan jigeum eodie inneunji naneun i norael bureumyeo neoege doragal geoya areumdaweotdeon geudael dashi bol su itdamyeon neowa i norael deureumyeo majimak chumeul chul geoya i sunganeul gieokhae eonjekkajirado Just one last dance eumageun gyesokhaeseo heureugo yeogi neoreul gidarigo inneun naege gihoereul jweo jebal dan han beonman budi yaksokhalge geuri giljineun aneul teni naneun i norael bureumyeo naneun i norael bureumyeo neoege doragal geoya areumdaweotdeon geudael dashi bol su itdamyeon neowa i norael deureumyeo majimak chumeul chul geoya i sunganeul gieokhae eonjekkajirado Just one last dance neowa soneul jabgo chumeul chudeon eojetbam challani bichi naneun areumdaun One last smile ppaljunocho al su eobtteon hwangholgyeong naega bogo neukkideon sesanggwaneun an eoullyeo neowa soneul jabgo chumeul chudeon eojetbam challani bichi naneun areumdaun One last smile ppaljunocho al su eobtteon hwangholgyeong naega bogo neukkideon sesanggwaneun an eoullyeo |-|English= Love that I thought would last forever has set Now even my friends are leaving Beacuse I’m getting older I guess I’m becoming an adult Why am I so anxious? People linger in the past again today The world goes around just fine even without me I’m still young I’m still immature Why am I such a fool? Times that I was so happy Even without anything It seems like yesterday But I came too far I don’t remember it anymore Because everything was for the first time I was clumsy and filled with butterflies Memories of those times Are still like a dream But where am I going right now As I sing this song I will go back to you If only I could see the beautiful you again I will listen to this song with you And have a last dance Remember this moment Until always Just one last dance You became a faint light between the stars You became a star And you beckon me Do i seem lonely because I am alone? Why are tears coming? Times that I was so happy Even without anything It seems like yesterday But I came too far I don’t remember it anymore Because everything was for the first time I was clumsy and filled with butterflies Memories of those times Are still like a dream But where am I going right now As I sing this song I will go back to you If only I could see the beautiful you again I will listen to this song with you And have a last dance Remember this moment Until always Just one last dance The music keeps playing I’m waiting for you right here Please give me a chance Please just once Then I’ll promise you It won’t take too long As I sing this song As I sing this song I will go back to you If only I could see the beautiful you again I will listen to this song with you And have a last dance Remember this moment Until always Just one last dance I held your hand And danced with you last night The brightly shining, the beautiful One last smile Red, orange, yellow, green The mysterious scene of ecstasy It’s not like the world that I’ve seen and felt I held your hand And danced with you last night The brightly shining, the beautiful One last smile Red, orange, yellow, green The mysterious scene of ecstasy It’s not like the world that I’ve seen and felt Music Video Category:Songs Category:MADE Category:2016 releases